scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Vs. Scooby Snacks
Scooby Vs. Scooby Snacks is the 18th episode of season 2 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head once more to the Scooby Snax Factory only to find it closing down. Scooby starts waging a (legal) war against the Scooby Snax Factory but is interupped by the Scooby Snack Monster. Synopsis The gang go to the Scooby Snax Factory once again and now it is closing its doors. The gang head through Munchville, Ohio to get to the Scooby Snax Factory. They see lots of different places for food and finally get to the Scooby Snax Factory. However, they see something happening at the front doors and decide to investigate. At the front doors, it turns out that the owners are closing down the factory, and Scooby steams at the sight. They are invited inside by Ernest Bailey to see why. Ernest tells them that the factory is being closed down because too many lawyers and tax collectors are billing the factory and waging lawsuits. The factory doesn't have enough money to pay it all. Scooby is outraged and decides to, with the help of Shaggy, wage a war against the Scooby Snax Factory. They head to Munchville Law School to see if someone can help. Fred and the girls try to help Ernest with the arrival of Penelope Bailey. Shaggy and Scooby walk to the Munchville Law School, trying to stop at factories but keep on going. When they arrive, they request a lawyer for the "Scooby Snax Outrage" lawsuit. A lawyer called Luke Fallan arrives and the three guys head back. When they arrive, Luke excuses himself to check out the factory and write notes. After he leaves the Scooby Snack Monster appears and chases Shaggy and Scooby around, and they escape by hiding in broth. Meanwhile, Fred and the girls are trying to figure out how the factory wouldn't close when the Scooby Snack Monster appears and chases them, too. Then a man called Johnny Serf comes in and says he is the chief lawyer in the cases. The gang decide to investigate the monster. Luke has come back to Scooby and Shaggy, and the three head to Ernest. This time the monster comes and scares Luke away, and Shaggy and Scooby start fighting him. They manage to subdue him and the rest of the gang comes. Unexpectedly the press comes in and swarms the monster, saying this makes a good story, and Ernest comes in and says that this story has saved the factory because now the editor has paid him for the story and the mask is pulled off. Again it's Penelope Bailey. This time she tried to save the factory, and she is forgiven because she really did. She figured if she could get the lawyers away she could save the factory but she saved it in a much different way. The episode ends with Shaggy and Scooby dismissing the case. Cast and Characters Villains *Scooby Snack Monster Suspects *Ernest Bailey *Penelope Bailey *Johnny Serf *Luke Fallan Culprits Locations *Munchville, Ohio **Scooby Snax Factory **Munchville Law School Notes/trivia *This is the sequel to Recipe for Disaster. *This episode is unique because there are no clues, and Scooby and Shaggy actually hire a lawyer. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *In Recipe for Disaster, Ernest Bailey had narcolepsy (a condition that makes you randomly fall asleep). However, he shows no examples of narcolepsy in this episode. Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 2 Quotes *"Ahhh, Munchville once again..."-Shaggy Rogers *"Rhey ran't close the Rooby Rack Ractory!"-Scooby-Doo Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 2 episodes